


Surrender to Me

by Silverdrift



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Feelings, Hiding, Rescue, Sex, Slow Dancing, betrayal for love, post confession sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Angela, AKA Mercy, wakes up confused and dazed to a face she had never thought she would see or even wanted to see again... but it works out for her in the end. Moicy lovins await you inside.





	Surrender to Me

A groan escaped from Angela's throat as her eyes fluttered open. Her wrists were bound behind the chair she sat in and her ankles secured to the legs. Searing pain tore through her head with every small movement, making her feel almost sick to her stomach. Still, she tried her best to take note of her surroundings. She had to find out where she was. After closing her eyes for a moment to prepare herself, she took a deep break and made each movement count. She was in a lab of some sort, that much was obvious. It was immaculate, but even the pristine condition could not conceal the obvious air of… uneasy that hung in the air. That and the sizable puddle of blood around her feet, though she seemed to be unharmed. It was all very unsettling. Why take her completely unharmed other than possible head trauma? Unless…

*click, click, click*

Her head jerked up as the footsteps approached, causing her to whimper at the nausea and dizziness that it caused. She began to struggle against her binds in vain, hoping that somehow, maybe she could get free and find a way to escape. 

“Save your strength, Dr. Ziegler. You need time to recover.” A familiar voice heeded. Angela froze. No. It couldn’t be. Her eyes squeezed shut, refusing to look up and see if she was right. Betrayal, hurt, sleepless nights thinking, and a myriad of other repressed feelings bubbled to the surface, causing her to choke back a tear. No. It couldn’t be her. 

“M… D-Dr. O'Deorain.” Oh, how Angela loathed to use a proper title for this traitor… but she couldn’t bring herself to call her by name. Her voice held a strong contempt behind it, but it did little to mask the hurt in her eyes when she finally did look up. Before her stood a tall, slender woman, dressed a black button up shirt and slacks with a purple tie. Her short, fiery red hair was neat and her posture proper. Every detail just as Angela remembered, down to her fingernails. It made her so angry, but it hurt so bad. She gritted her teeth, pushing back her feelings and normally calm demeanor. “What do you want with me?” The taller woman blinked for a moment before sighing and returning to her desk.

“This is precisely why I tied you down. You assume my motives before letting me get hardly more than a sentence or two out. I’m sure had I left you untied, I’d be having to nurse a bruise as well as recover your unconscious body again.” She seemed calm and collected as she started to scribble down some notes on what Angela presumed was another sick experiment of hers.

“Assume… What other motives would Talon have with me?” Once again, she had to force herself to stand her ground visually as the other woman looked up again with an exasperated sigh. 

“Once again, making assumptions.”

“Ach du lieber Himmel! Must you speak so cryptically, Moira?!” The use of Moira's name had shocked them both into an awkward silence. After she had a chance to steel herself again and seem uncaring, Angela continued, but this time unable to look her former comrade in the eyes. “Either tell me what you want or kill me. Just be done with it.”

“Kill you?” Moira started, setting her pen down and putting the tips of her fingers together. “After I just risked everything to *save* you? I think not.” The shocked look on the blonde's face caused her to look away nervously. “Now if you have no more wild assumptions. I suggest you rest and let your body recover, we will need to be leaving quickly.” Then as if she hasn’t just said anything remotely concerning, she picked up her pen and went back to writing. Angela just stared for a long while, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. Now mildly annoyed at the feeling of being stared at while she worked, Moira looked up once more. “I will explain once we have relocated to a safer place. I know this sounds impossible and convenient, but it is anything but for either of us. Now, please, do stop staring.” Angela looked down at the floor. She didn’t trust Moira… she couldn’t… but at this point she didn’t have too much of a choice. It was either comply and see what happened, or rot here. Defeated, weary, and stressed, the field medic did as she was told. She began to silently meditate as Genji had showed her once when she had gotten too high strung and slowly… she began to rest. 

Angela had no idea how much time had passed when Moira had finished and began to approach her, but the click, click, click of her short heels against the floor brought the medic back to reality. She lifted her head up to look her captor in the eyes, finding it odd that Moira looked away so quickly. For a moment she thought she saw a blush, but figured it was just lighting or head trauma. “If I release you, will you try not to attack me?” The geneticist asked simply, receiving a nod from the other doctor. Moira cut the binds away and immediately applied a gel to Angela's wrists where the rope had cut into her wrists. “My apologies, seems I got the rope a bit too tight. I’ve injured you.”

“its… fine.” Angela was conflicted on what to say about that. The entire situation was all seeming weird, more so when her blaster was handed back to her. Anyone in a position of wanting something wouldn’t give a hostage a weapon. 

“Are you prepared to follow, and do exactly as I say so that we both leave in one piece?” Again, Angela just nodded. Moira nodded back and walked over to a device on her desk, flipping a switch and activating a seven-minute count down, grabbed a flash drive and started out the door with no hesitation. Angela blinked and hurried after her. 

“Is that…” the medic started, keeping her voice down as they started down the hall.

“Yes. That’s why we must hurry.” Angela wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not, but it certainly brought up more questions. Still, Moira essentially held her life in her hands… so for now, she kept quiet and followed behind quietly. Moira kept glancing back every so often, as if to make sure she was still there, a look of poorly hidden relief and a small smile whenever she thought she wasn’t being watched. She even seemed to try to cover actions by looking around everywhere else as well, though it was obvious she wasn’t really observing anything. Angela was now calling Moira's motives into question. What had gotten into her? Was it a bad conscience? Experiment gone bad? Did she need something that only Angela had? She shook the thoughts away quickly. Driving herself mad over it would in no way help. Soon though, they rounded one final corner to see the exit door at the end of the hall way. Angela was a bit surprised at how peacefully they had left the complex, but Moira's quickened steps told her than their attempt to leave without a ruckus had left them with very limited time. Once they had gotten into the parking lot, Moira's quick walk had become a jog to her car. She wasted no time once they were both in, turning the car one, throwing it into gear and speeding away as if they were being chased by an invisible entity. They barely made it a safe distance away when the explosion engulfed the complex and everyone in it in a ball of cleaning fire. 

The car trip was silent between them as they went. It wasn’t until they finally got to this little cabin in the middle of nowhere that Angela even moved from the position she had been in since they were safely out of the blast radius. Moira parked the car and shut it off, leaning back into the seat with a sigh. She seemed so conflicted about all this. Pained but also sure of her actions, confident and arrogant as always but also worried and timid… it was odd for Angela to see her look so… human again. Part of her didn’t care. She just wanted this to be over and to leave and check on everyone back to the medical compound where she had been stationed… but the other part of her… the kind, peerless medic that always wanted to make sure everyone was OK… the part of her that formerly had regarded Moira as her closest colleague and best friend couldn’t sit by idly if something was wrong and she knew the other woman would never admit it without a push. “Something is troubling you, Moira.” She stated. No, it wasn’t a question. She didn’t need to ask. The geneticist might be able to fool others, but not her. Moira looked over, a bit surprised that Angela had noticed. That only seemed to make the conflicting emotions worse for her. She glanced back out the windshield for a moment before letting out another sigh and shaking her head. She tossed the keys to Angela and got out. 

“You may go in if you wish, Dr. Ziegler. I need to retrieve a few things from the car.” Angela scowled some. There it was, typical Moira. Dodging her feelings and keeping it bottled up. The medic practically slammed the door on her way out and went to unlock the door. Moira jump a bit at the forcefulness of it, but kept a neutral expression as she carried the few boxes she had in. She sat them down and closed the door behind her, looking at the very irritated blonde perched on the couch. “I’m afraid this is where we must stay for a few days to successful keep whatever survivors of that Talon facility from finding us. Then I can return you safely to Overwatch headquarters.” At first, Angela had planned to just ignore her until she calmed down. That way she could talk professionally and civilly. However, her human nature got the best of her.

“Good, then. Start talking. You promised me an explanation and so help me god you are going to give me one if I have to force it out of you!” Moira was a little taken aback by the reaction, so much so that when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She just stood there for a moment with her mouth open before she was able to shake the shock away and clear her throat. 

“I did, yes. And I intend to give you one. But first, would you like a drink? You are likely dehydrated from how long you were unconscious and how much fluid you lost.” Angela, glanced over briefly with a look of confused anger before looking away again. 

“Fine. But then you are going to sit down and talk.” Moira didn’t respond to that, she just walked to the kitchen to retrieve the glass. Thoughts swirled around in her head of what she was going to tell the combat medic, how she was going to explain all of this… Her walk back to the living area with that glass of water was slow and seemed to only fuel her concern. Still, she forced a stoic expression and sat down, handing the glass to her former colleague. Angela took the glass and took a drink. In truth, she had been parched, but she was so frustrated it wasn’t a priority. “Thank you. Now talk. What happened to me?”

“You were injured in the Talon attack on your medical facility.”

“Why did Talon attack the med base?”

“The plan was to take out the main medical center and all of the best doctors, steal any research we could get our hands on and then burn it to the ground.” Angela gasped. Doing that would have several crippled not only Overwatch, but the dozens of other groups she aided. Some of them were already not strong enough to face Talon… that would have ensured their erasure. Before she could say anything, Moira raised her hand. “Don’t worry. You were the only one critically injured.” Suddenly a brief memory came back to her. A flash, as one of the nurses ran in to warn them of the approaching Talon force. 

“R-Right. We saw you all coming somehow and ordered an evacuation and contacted Overwatch.”

“Your nurse knew we were coming because I contacted her.” Moira stated, continuing before Angela could ask why. “But since Overwatch did not get there before us, you met us at the door, trying to give everyone a chance to escape, as I feared you would. You alone were no match for a full Talon force… even in your Valkyrie suit. You were gunned down. However, the Talon force was defeated before Overwatch arrived and you were recorded as a missing person… thanks to an agreement I made with the one agent that saw me.”  
“Someone saw you and you still left with me. How? Who saw you?”

“Jesse. He saw the state you were in and when I pleaded with him to let me go so I could save you, he did, on the promise that I brought you back alive soon.” Suddenly she saw a look of realization flash across Angela's face. 

“Wait… who took out the Talon force? You said they were killed before you got there, but you were spared. Explain that.”

“I killed them.” Moira couldn’t even look at Angela at this point. She just sat in her chair, elbows on her knees, hunched over looking at the floor. 

“You killed the entire Talon force. Wha-… I… You betrayed them. Why? No bars on your research, the funding, nothing stopping you from your twisted pursuit of scientific breakthroughs… you had everything *you* ever needed.” Moira quickly got up from the chair and paced erratically before facing away and placing her hands on the bar. It was clear something was making her uncomfortable.

“No… Not everything.” Was all she managed to say, her back turned to Angela and voice suddenly quiet. Angela was less angry now more just… everything else. Confused, concerned, stressed. She had never seen Moira like this and things still didn’t make sense. 

“OK… just… tell me this. Why did you do it? Why betray Talon just to save me?” 

“Because I love you, Angela!” Moira suddenly shouted. “Is that so hard to believe? I saved you because I love you!” The geneticist remained glued to her spot and Angela just stared at her, mouth open. It took a long awkward silence before Moira spoke again. “I left because I was sure you could never return the feelings, especially with the interest you showed in Genji. I left because the one thing I truly needed, I would never have. So, I put all of my feeling and focus into my work. Overwatch did not approve so I found someone who would, but I could never stop loving you. No matter how much I work or how exhausted I became. It. Never. Stopped. It is maddening! So, when I was asked to join that raid and I found out what we were doing… I called and gave the anonymous tip before I left. I hoped you would leave too, but you didn’t. I knew I risked *everything* I have worked for when I took out the Talon force with me, but I could not and Would not let you die.” Angela was speechless… but watching Moira's body tremble softly and the passion in her voice… why had it taken her this long to notice? She prided herself on being the only one in Overwatch that could really read Moira, yet she had missed something so vital, so important. Her chest ached as she slowly got up and moved to stand beside her, placing a hand softly on her back. 

“Moira… I'm sorry… I-“

“You c-cannot control your feelings Dr. Ziegler… you don’t have to apologize.” Angela gave a half scowl and grabbed a hold of the taller woman, turning her to face her. The tears in Moira's eyes hurt to see, but the determined look remain a fixed to her face. 

“At least let me finish before you butt in with your assumptions, Moira.” The redhead seemed a bit surprised, but nodded, glancing a way again. “First, you are mistaken on my feelings for Genji. I value Genji as a very, very close friend and often help him when he comes to me regarding Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta…? Genji is…?”

“Yes, though technically against their code, They have grown very close over the years.” Angela's face softened some as she continued. “Second, if any one there besides you had feeling for me it was Jesse McCree, which is probably why he let you go, but he isn’t exactly my type and he was aware of that.” 

“Not your type…” Moira echoed, not really thinking on what she was saying at this point.

“Third, and probably the most important thing I’m going to say.” She waited for Moira to nod and wipe away the tears before focusing on her. Angela smirked and pulled her closer by her tie, locking lips with her as she got close enough. It was longer than a standard kiss, but not long enough for Moira, who audibly whimpered when Angela pulled away.

“A-Angela! What-“

“If I recall, in all those comic books you like to read, it’s a pretty common theme for a girl to fall for her best friend. How did you not see that coming?” Angela laughed as she let go of the taller woman. 

“Really Angela, we have been over this.” Moira huffed, crossing her arms. “They are not comic books. It’s called Manga… but I supposed that I just assumed that I was the witless fool who gained more feeling for my closest friend than I should have.”

“Why do you think I hated you so much when you left…? It broke my heart. I felt beyond betrayed… but…” She stopped a moment and looked down to re-gather her thoughts. “In your Manga… doesn’t it always work out somehow in the end…?”

“Yes, usually after some strange event brings them back together.”

“Weeeeell I'd say this is pretty strange, wouldn’t you?” The blonde gave her a soft, sweet smile, chuckling some as the realization hit Moira like ton of bricks. 

“W-wait. Are you… Are you suggesting that we could be a part of that cliché? That we could…” She trailed off, searching Angela's features for some hint that this was an elaborate ruse or a joke. Though she found none. She was reluctant to be excited, just in case in her hopeful vulnerability she had missed something, but when Angela stepped forward and hugged her tightly, she quickly embraced her, burying her face in her hair. “T-Thank you, Angela…” The medic just chuckled. Odd response to basically asked out, but that was just how Moira was and she loved her for it. After a moment, Moira pulled away slightly, causing Angela to look up with concern.

“Something wrong?” She was able to relax some when she saw the content look in Moira's eyes.

“No. Nothing.” The red head answered simply, just staring at the woman in her arms lovingly. Suddenly an idea struck her, something sappy and romantic she had always wanted to do with Angela but never had the guts to ask, not even at the Overwatch formal banquets. “Just a moment.” She released the short blonde medic and started rummaging through one of the boxes. She pulled out a bag, peeked in it and quickly threw it on the couch, a small blush on her face. As she kept digging, she found what she was looking for. A speaker. Angela raised an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly she was planning with a speaker and… now she was moving the furniture around. It was an odd sight to watch. Once the furniture was out of the way and a big open space had been created, Moira set the speaker up on the mantle of the fireplace and started fiddling with her phone. Soon the room was filled with a soft melody, the slow rhythm of guitar as Nothing Else Matters by Metallica melodically poured through the speakers. Moira sat her phone down and turned to face the other woman, a soft smile and light blush on her face as he held out her hand in invitation. Angela turned red and looked away, biting her lip slightly with a smile. She slowly walked over and took Moira’s hand, placing the other on the redhead's upper arm, allowing herself to be just a close to Moira as she could without stepping on her feet. 

And they danced.

They danced as if nothing else in the world mattered but them. As if no harm had ever or would ever come to them. Mountains could be moved and raging seas calmed if by nothing else but the love between them. Each move, each word, each note as meaningful as the last until the song faded into nothing. Only then did they pause, staring into each other with a sense of wonderment and passion. Neither of them spoke, unwilling to mar the moment with words, though it was clear none were needed. The pause ceased as their lips met, long and slow, pulling apart only when their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The passion, the tension, the desire was thick between them, growing more and more with each shaky breath. Almost if she was being controlled and watching her actions from outside her body, Moira slowly snaked a hand up onto the back of Angela's head, long slender fingers tangling themselves into that soft blonde hair as she pulled her into another kiss. This time, there was a fire behind it, just like the one that currently coursed through Moira's body as her willing captive melted into her touch. Her free hand slowly caressed the blonde's back as they kissed, but the more heated it got, the less Moira could focus on her actions. Her grip on Angela's hair tightened and her nails dug into her back as she shifted to a deeper kiss. There was a noise… a small groan that rumbled against her lips as she did, and Moira pulled back, unsure of if the noise was good or not. “I-I… I apologize, Angela. I got carried away…” The geneticist panted, searching her partner for any signs of distress. 

“It… it wasn’t a noise of pain, Moira.” Angela assured, an almost shy but desperate smile lighting her face as she grabbed a hold of Moira's tie to pull her back down into a kiss, stifling the moan when her companion's grip on her tightened once more. The kisses became more feverish as they stumbled clumsily back to the couch, somehow managing to get Angela sat down at the edge and Moira on her knees in front of her without breaking their hold on each other. Now Moira's lips started to trail down her jaw, onto her neck, nipping and sucking as she quickly unbuttoned the shirt blocking her advances. The sweet gasps and moans coming from her lover only fueled her and made her want it more, any inhibitions forgotten as she tossed the garment aside. Moira took a moment to lean back and look, gently running her hands over the soft pale torso before her. Her ample breast, her toned but not overly thin build… it was all perfection in Moira's eyes. Her fevered pace slowed down drastically for the moment, deciding she wanted to savor this, do it right. Angela deserved it. Her long arms wrapped around the other woman, lightly dragging her nails down her back as she ran her tongue lightly across one of the erect nipples in front of her, chuckling when Angela arched her back. This gave her an even better angle and she took it into her mouth, sucking and nipping as her right hand moved to gently massage the other breast.

“A-ah!” Angela could stifle the noise as it forced its way out of her mouth. “M-Moria…”

“Hmm?” Moira inquired as she looked up. Hesitantly, she let go, giving the nipple she had been working on one last lick and savoring the shudder that tore through the other's body. Her left hand came now to replace her mouth as she gazed into those needy blue eyes. “Yes, darling?” The dark blush that formed on the medic's face as she shifted to get comfortable brought a coy smirk to her face, and told her everything she needed to know. “Oh, Angela… do you want me to continue? Do you need me to keep going~?”

“Yes… p-please, Moira… please.” She didn’t mean to beg or sound so needy… but she was pent up in the first place. Now she was sitting on the couch, being teased and tortured by a woman that few years ago, she would have done anything to be with. Moira just smirked, checking the nails on her left hand before trailing her hands down to Angela's waist. She lingered teasingly at the top of her pants, waiting for her needy lover to squirm again, before pulling the garments away and tossing them aside. Her hands trailed now up her legs as she admired the completely bare woman, stopping on to reach over and gently massage her clit.

“My, my… you are more beautiful than I ever thought possible, Angela.” Moira praised, shuddering herself when she heard Angela breathlessly moaned her name. The blonde couldn’t hold herself up any long and leaned back against the back, eyes closing. Moira took the chance to lean in, moving her hands to wrap her arms under Angela's legs and put her tongue to work. At the first swipe, the medic's eyes shot open and immediate rolled back into her head, hips bucking slightly to meet that lovely tongue. The noises that she made were heavenly and only made Moira work that much harder. 

When it got to a point when Moira simply could not stand it anymore, she stopped, standing up long enough to get herself hastily undressed. Just as she went to go back to Angela, she remembered the bag that she had thrown onto the other end of the couch. Quickly, she reached over into it and pulled out the one thing she was sure she would ever need… a strap on. She had bought it a long time ago, in hopes that if she had ever gotten the courage to ask Angela out… she might use it. It didn’t hurt to be prepared after all… and better late than never. Hurriedly she got it and started to get it fastened, but in that moment, she hesitated… something she didn’t usually do. Was this OK? Was this what Angela wanted? Was this *how* she wanted it? 

“Moira?” Angela started, getting up and placing her hands on her face gently. She could tell just from the look on her face exactly what was wrong. She smiled softly. “It’s OK.” Moira nuzzled into her hands and Angela melted a little at how sweet it was. This was a side of Moira she had never seen. The deeper part of her humanity.

“Are you sure? I do not want to… force you into anything… or make this seem as if this is all I wanted from you.” The redhead looked up enough to look into her lover's eyes. Her own multicolored eyes seemed uncertain in her actions, causing Angela to smile softly.

“You aren’t. And most people don’t kill a large group of employers and blow up a base if all they want is sex, Moira. Jamison maybe, but not most people.” The two of them laughed as Moira pressed her forehead to Angela's. Then another idea struck, and with a smirk, she picked up her lover bridal style and started walking off.

“Ack!” Angela clung to Moira as if letting go would mean her death. “What on earth are you doing??”

“If I’m going to bed you, I’m going to do it properly.” Moira chuckled, carrying blonde into the bedroom and placing her down softly on the bed, gazing over her again. This was a much better view, yes. Angela splayed out below her, blonde her scattered every which way… plus a better view of her face… so she got to see the exactly moment she surrendered herself.

Just as she was about to finish the fastening on the strap on, Angela leaned up and did it herself, making an effort to slide the dildo on Moira’s side of the contraption into her extra slowly, savoring the soft gasp she got from her. Once it was fully fastened, Angela leaned in for a kiss. Moira was the one to pull away eventually, gazing into her lover’s eyes with a mix of emotions.

“Angela… I love you.”

Before the medic could answer, Moira grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the bed. In one swift motion, she slid into Angela’s wet folds, gasping at the sensation it caused for her. Yet, even then, she forced herself to keep her bearings so that she could enjoy the moment. Her first time with the battlefield angel that had haunted her dreams for the longest time. The way she called out, the way arched her back with every movement Moira made… it drove her mad. The redhead had started out slow to savor it, but it didn’t take long before she had placed her hands on those beautiful pale hips and let the frenzy overtake her. Angela practically screamed her name, clawing into the bedsheets as Moira pounded into her. Her nails dug into them more and more the closer she got until she started begging for Moira to finish her. In a single swoop, Moira pulled Angela up to meet her and lock her into a kiss with the last few strokes, making them precise and powerful, moaning as her girlfriend dug her nails into her back. The last stroke did Angela in, screaming her lover’s name and clawing down her back. The strong reaction pushed Moira to hers too, her whole body shaking as climax ravaged her body. She panted heavily as she held Angela close, trying to regain some semblance of control of her own body. When she managed to stop shaking, she pulled out, moving only far enough to separate them and lay beside her, still breathing a bit heavy. Idly she stroked that beautiful blonde hair as Angela buried her head into her chest. They stayed like that for a long time, until suddenly Angela pulled away and looked into Moira’s concerned gaze.

“I almost forgot. You never gave me a chance to answer.” She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the taller woman’s lips and pulled back with a smile. “I love you too, Moira.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was not only my first attempt at and Overwatch fic, but first attempt at a F/F fic~ Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to support me in my writing endevors, feel free to visit my Ko-Fi~
> 
> ko-fi.com/silverdrift


End file.
